


it’s all about those pretty brown eyes.

by rue_undercover



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, jock!daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rue_undercover/pseuds/rue_undercover
Summary: Daniel is the hot football player, while Jihoon is just another guy on the bleachers.





	it’s all about those pretty brown eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the penetrators idea in skam:D

 

“Why did God create such a beautiful specimen and make him out of reach? God, why?” Jihoon rolled his eyes at Jisung’s exaggerated crying as him and his friends watched the football team play from the bleachers.

“Daniel is just… so fucking sexy. Like I always have this dream of him banging me against the lockers so bad,” Jihoon once again sighed at his friend’s comments and wondered how on earth is he friends with him.

Jihoon looked across the yard and stared at his friends’ objects of affections, eyes particularly resting on the tallest guy out of the five, the one with silky blonde hair and the body of a Greek God. Although Jihoon thinks that, he would never admit it. He is way too shy. 

“You’re lucky, Jisung, at least you got to wear Seungwoo’s varsity jacket before.”

Jihoon’s ear perked up at the mention of that, “what was the story behind that again?”

Jihoon vaguely remembers when Jisung came to school for a whole week bragging about how he slept with one of the jocks and how he, Jihoon quotes, “can die peacefully now.” He then wore a varsity jacket with the number “69” written on the back for the following seven days. Jihoon still remembers himself questioning his own friend’s stupidity. 

“Ugh, uneducated swine. You hook up with a guy from the football team and you get to wear his varsity jacket the day after. See Cindy over there,” Jisung points out, “look at the number, that’s Minhyun’s.”

“So, she hooked up with Minhyun?”

“Yes, I got to wear Seungwoo’s for a week,” Jisung smiles proudly.

Jihoon’s eyebrows furrow at the idea of being someone else’s public trophy, he wonders how on earth would anyone comply to do such a thing, don’t they have pride? He looks at Daniel and zones out as the guys start talking again about how desperate they are for the jocks’ dicks. 

He remembers talking to Daniel a couple of times before, the guy seemed decent and Jihoon would never have thought that he would be part of something like this.

“Who are you interested in, Jihoon?” Jisung caught the shorter’s line of sight. 

“Daniel?” Daehwi guessed.

Before Jihoon says anything, Jisung cuts him off and says, “forget about him, Daniel is the only one who has never given off his varsity jacket before, he does not do hook ups.”

”Yeah, I heard that too. 87 is his number, and everyone has been dreaming of wearing that number on their backs,” Daehwi carries on. 

Jihoon’s heart flutters at the idea and nods.

“But… there is a party on Saturday. I know you don’t like coming to those sorts of things but it’s Daniel’s birthday so he is going to be there. Who knows? Maybe you’ll be the first to wear that jacket. If you take off those hideous glasses and let me give you a Jisung special makeover, he’ll be on his knees, Jihoon,”  Jisung snaps his fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon’s face was one of disgust at the smell of sweat and alcohol around him. He now remembers why he never likes going to these sorts of things. He manages to get out into the backyard of the house for air.

The brunette curses under his breath silently as he notices his phone was dead so he couldn’t call his any of his friends who he lost a while ago.

After taking a breather, he decides to go back in the house to start the hunt for anyone he knows or at least a charger so he can call his friends. Due to his clumsy nature, he trips over his own feet and manages to bump into someone. To make sure he does not fall, he puts his hands on the said person’s shoulders, eyes closing as an additional reflex. 

“I am so sorry, I tripped over my own feet,” he opens his eyes and his breath is caught as he sees the sight of the most gorgeous pair of eyes ever. Kang Daniel’s. 

Jihoon never thought he’d ever been this close to the man who is behind every form of gossip and school talk. He now understands why everyone has been so hung up on him. The guy is attractive as hell. 

Jihoon notices the position he is in and how Daniel’s hands are holding his arms and heats up at that innocent contact. He blames the alcohol for his slow realization and apologizes, “s-sorry again, I better go.”

Daniel moves to the side and lets the younger pass. Jihoon proceeds to walk into the house, head in a buzz as he wonders if Daniel felt the same spark that he did. His eyes were surely saying he was into Jihoon. Or maybe he was just imagining since how on earth Kang Daniel would ever be interested in a guy like him. 

“I didn’t get your name,” Jihoon’s eyes widen at Daniel holding his arm again. He didn’t even notice Daniel has grabbed his arm or followed him.

“Ouch.”

Daniel’s eyebrows furrow at that, “we’ve talked before?”

Jihoon laughs, “more than once.”

“Shit, sorry,” Daniel blushes, “I would have definitely remembered though, you’re really gorgeous.”

It’s Jihoon’s turn to blush now, he thanked Jisung for the small makeover he gave him.

He doesn’t know what got to him but Jihoon decided to tease Daniel, he blames the alcohol again, “is that the line you use to pick up your girls?”

”Not really, it’s just you.”

Jihoon is shocked at Daniel’s soft and gentle nature, “t-thank you, I guess.”

Both boys were staring at each other, Jihoon blinked as Daniel’s body getting closer, his hand slowly reaching out to touch Jihoon’s cheek, softly caressing it. Jihoon’s mouth opened slightly at the feeling of Daniel’s soft hands against his cheek. It felt like the music was suddenly on low volume and only Daniel and Jihoon were in the room.

“Jihoon!”

Daehwi’s voice immediately separated the two boys and they both turned around and was shocked to find Daehwi in tears.

“Daehwi, what’s wrong? What happened?”

Jihoon hurriedly hugged his friend, noticing Daniel was giving him a worried look as well. 

“Are you okay? Come with me, I’ll take you to the toilet.”

Jihoon holds Daehwi and gives Daniel an apologetic look. 

“I better go now; my friend needs me.”

“Sure, do you need anything?”

Jihoon gave him a smile, “it’s okay, I’ll take it from here. Happy birthday, Daniel and see you around.”

Jihoon then lead Daehwi inside and takes him to the bathroom. Daehwi told him what happened and Jihoon vowed to fuck up the person who hurt him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jihoonie, did you hear?”

Jihoon looked up from his book to find Jisung walking, scratch that, flying to him with the biggest smile on his face.

It was the next Monday and Jihoon could barely open his eyes, he couldn’t sleep as his thoughts were all filled up with a certain blonde in his brain.

“Daniel has been asking around for your number, the _Kang Daniel_!”

Jihoon’s eyes shot open, “w-what?”

“Yes! He ended up finding Daehwi who ultimately gave him your number!”

Jihoon’s smile faltered as he felt his anxiety creeping up, “what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, Jisung. I thought he was drunk on Saturday, I didn’t expect him to be actually interested, you know?”

“Why wouldn’t he, Jihoon? Don’t be too harsh on yourself. Listen to me, give Daniel a chance.”

“But I don’t want to be just a random hook up, Jisung. I don’t want to wear his varsity jacket and be treated like a trophy. I want something real.”

“Then, when he talks to you, _ask for that_ , Jihoonie. Make him see that the only way he’ll ever get you is if its serious only.”

 

 

 

 

**From Kang Daniel**

Hey Jihoon, its daniel

Got ur number from daehwi, I hope you don’t mind

I wanted to know if u wanted to go out with me this Friday

 

**From Jihoon**

Hey Daniel

Sure

Where are you taking me:)?

 

**From Kang Daniel**

It’s a surprise.

Just text me ur address and ill pick you up at 7;)

 

 

 

 

 

The week went by fast and Jihoon found himself huddled around by his friends as they attempted to give him another makeover, this time it’s called: Jisung’s Date with a Greek God Makeover Special.

He can feel his ears going numb at his friends' fighting over which jeans Jihoon should wear.

After settling for the outfit, Jihoon looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at how he looked. He feels confident that he is going to make Daniel breathless.

Jisung made sure to give him a shower of different perfumes before leading him out of the door once they saw Daniel’s text that he has arrived.

“Don’t forget, I put mints on your back pocket in case anything happens.”

“Yes, mother.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The date went really well. Daniel took him to a beautiful outdoor restaurant with the most gorgeous view of the city. The conversations flowed really nicely and both boys’ hearts were synchronizing well.

They talked about anything and everything. After that, Daniel told Jihoon he wanted to take him somewhere.

Jihoon nodded and noticed that the taller was taking him up the hill. Daniel parked the car so its trunk was facing the amazing view of the city. He then got some blankets from the backseat.

“I come here when I am stressed, it’s like my secret spot.”

Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat at that revelation. 

Daniel smiled and gave Jihoon his hand, “let’s sit on the trunk of the car.”

Jihoon took his hand and they both sat and cuddled, taking warmth in the fuzzy blankets that Daniel got.

“You know, I have had the biggest crush on you for a while now, I never thought you’d actually take interest in me at all.”

“That’s cute,” Daniel smiled, “you’re different, Jihoon. I was never really interested in anyone before because everyone was interested in jock Kang Daniel and if they got a chance of wearing my jersey or not. I feel like you’re the only one who talked to me and looked at me like I’m Daniel, like I am me, and that’s what piqued my interest about you, not to forget, you’re absolutely stunning too.”

“I am flattered, Daniel, and I am glad you feel that way about me. Not going to lie, I was anxious that you just wanted me to spread my legs for you like the other jocks but I feel like we are both on the same page and that’s why I feel so comfortable around you.”

“Your eyes get me every time, Jihoon. They’re so gorgeous, it’s like I am staring at a galaxy of stars. They’re fucking mesmerizing.”

Daniel was met with silence, the only response he got was twenty seconds later, with Jihoon pulling his head closer to kiss him. Daniel put his arms around the younger’s waist and carried him so Jihoon was now straddling his lap. Jihoon felt his body heat up. He felt complete. His lips morphed into Daniel’s so well, it was like their lips were only meant to be on each other.

 Before things get more heated, Jihoon slowly pulled away and looked into Daniel’s eyes, “Park Jihoon, what are you?”

Jihoon smirked with a slight smile, “Park Jihoon.”

The rest of the night was spent with both boys making out some more and cuddling to generate body heat as the night was slowly getting colder. They ended up going back to Daniel’s place. After an hour of convincing, Jihoon gave in and decided to sleep over. They didn’t do anything but just sleep and talk about everything some more. 

 

 

 

 

Instead of sleeping for one night, Jihoon managed to sleep there the whole weekend, both struggling to stay apart from each other.

Jihoon never thought that he’d ever spend a whole weekend sharing it with Kang Daniel in bed, doing nothing but kissing lazily and eating whatever junk food the older had.

Monday rolls around, therefore forcing them apart.

Jihoon gets dressed and waits patiently for his boyfriend to come to pick him up and drive him to school.

After getting into the older’s SUV, he rushes to kiss Daniel. They both start making out passionately until they hear the horns of the cars behind them. Daniel grunts and takes the wheel, stopping at a nearby empty parking lot. He takes off his seatbelt and carries Jihoon to sit on his lap. They start kissing again, too wrapped in each other. Jihoon doesn’t even realize that Daniel is by now shirtless.

“D-Daniel, we are in public.”

“Don’t worry, no one ever comes here. My dad used to take me here to teach me driving, it’s always empty.”

It’s hot, the idea of someone catching them and Daniel’s dick, hard and throbbing underneath him. 

“Can we go to the backseat at least?”

Daniel immediately carries Jihoon out of the car and into the backseat. Jihoon holds on to his dear life with his legs still wrapped around Daniel’s torso as the taller aggressively threw him on the seats. He then slammed the car door and proceeded to kiss Jihoon’s neck, making the younger moan in response.

Jihoon doesn’t know how he ended up with Daniel’s dick in his mouth since he made sure to tell himself beforehand that he wants to take things slow. But since it’s Daniel’s hot shoulders and perfect abs, Jihoon might have to rethink that. 

After finishing Daniel off, Jihoon notices the time and curses Daniel for being so hot.

“Did you have to come on my shirt? What the fuck am I supposed to wear now?”

“Just take my jacket and zip it up for the rest of the day,” Daniel winks. 

“So I’m just one of your trophies,” Jihoon rolls his eyes. 

“No, you’re fucking mine and the whole world need to see that. I don’t do that trophy-varsity jacket bullshit, you should know this by now.”

Jihoon blushes at the varsity jacket and decides to wear it as it’s his only option and he would do anything to make Daniel happy. 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon groaned as he was met with Jisung and the rest of the group with their million questions and wandering gazes.

“Did you guys do it?”

“Are you both together now?”

“Was he a good kisser?”

“Tell us everything!”

“Guys, chill. No, we did not have sex. And, yes, we are together now.”

Jisung crossed his arms, “is this how you repay us, Jihoon? After what we have been through,” he says dramatically.

“At least spare us some details,” Daehwi agrees.

Jihoon rolls his eyes affectionately, “ugh, alright, what else do you guys want to know?”

“Was his dick as big as they say?”

“Bye, guys.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading<3  
> thinking of doing a sequel, not sure tho \o/


End file.
